Villains Reign: Part 1
Plot After Melody is kidnapped by The Villians, they force her to reveal where Goodie HQ is, but will she tell them? Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (While at Villian HQ, Baboon figures out a way to find out where Goodie HQ is) Baboon: (shouting) Now you sniverling dogs! I want to find out where Goodie HQ is and destroy it! Chucky: Why dont we spy on them? Yosemite Sam: I could follow the duck? See what he's up to, where he goes? Baboon: (angrily shouts) No you idiot! they will suspect us! Barney: Erh why dont we just kidnap a goodie sir? Baboon: For once Barney, your'e right. We will kidnap one of the (puts a girly voice on) Goodie two shoes (returns to his normal voice) and torture them for the truth, so who will it be? Maximus: What about Atomic Betty? Baboon: No Kirstie: Violet Parr or (evil tone) Lyndsey.. Syndrome: She turns invisible, trickster that one and Lyndsey?, no chance! Morgana: I suggest Melody, We could find a way to lure her out Baboon: (evily smirks) Melody it is then (All villians evily laugh) (Meanwhile at Goodie HQ) Lyndsey: This place is so cramed, seriously why cant Pebbles put her Mindy Poo Poo doll away? Daffy: (gasps) My Doll! (runs to the doll) Dont worry Poo Poo mommy Daffy is here (Lyndsey looks at him with a confused look) Lyndsey: Poo Poo is your doll? Daffy: (embarresed as his beak blushes) Yeah, dont tell Henry (Henry walks in to find Daffy with the doll) Henry: Why are you hugging that doll? Daffy: Hmm..It's Bugs's..yeah, he..he left it here (looks at the doll) Bugs wanted me to take care of it..for him Henry: (unconvinced) Ok. Oh no! i was meant to be meeting Melody at he cinemas! where is she now? Lyndsey: The Cinemas Henry: I gotta go! see you later worms (outside the cinema, Melody waits in the cold for Henry, but Waternoose, Margaret and Kirstie are watching) Margaret: There she is! well, she's alone! Waternoose: Looks like she's wating for someone? Margaret: Yeah! her snot faced boyfriend, Henry! Kirstie: Well then, lets get her! (they run over to her and grab her) Melody: (Screams) Margaret: Looks like your coming with us sunshine! Melody: Where are you taking me? (Just as the villians take Melody, Henry spots them but loses them so he runs back to Goodie HQ) (Loud banging on the Goodie door) Tommy: Ok, Ok (opens the door) Henry! stop being so noisy the children are asleep Henry: The Villians have taken Melody! we've gotta save her! Daphne: Oh no! she could tell them where we are? Tommy: Surely we can trust her not to tell, dont you Daph? Daphne: Of course we trust her, let's take The Mystery Machine, at leasts thats faster than Daffy's float! (At Villian HQ, Baboon intimidates Melody who is tied up by Morgana on where Goodie HQ is) Melody: Let me go you freak! Baboon: Now now princess, you cant talk like that to your future king! so tell me now!, where IS Goodie HQ? Melody: Im never gonna say! Baboon: Fine then (grabs Melody's locket) Melody: My locket! Baboon: You better speak up then, unless you wanna see precious goldie broken, so TELL! (Chucky cuts her arm) Melody: (screams) Wait till i get my hands on you! Chucky; You would, but sadly you cant (then his crazy laugh) (Baboon pulls Melody's hair) Melody: Ouch! all you do is kidnap someone and pull their hair? what sort of a villian are you anyway? you wouldnt kill us, you dont have the guts! Baboon: Oh dont i? Well you wasnt the one who planted 120 nuclear bombs in The Mystery Machine and most around Oddville, as if you dont want to see your precious friends die!, tell me where HQ is and they live, if not then (evily laughs) you choose? Melody; NO! Baboon: (laughs) Aww, It looks like little Melody wants her friends to die, Mojo! bring me the detonator! Melody: What are you gonna do? Baboon: Kill all your friends, and soon i WILL take over and rule this planet (Just as Baboon is about to press detonate, Melody panics and accidently shouts out the goodie location) Melody: (screams and shouts) IT'S DAFFY'S HOUSE!!! (cries) in Oddville... Baboon: The Duck's house...Let's go, (looks at Maximus, Sam, Barney and Margaret) You four take her somewhere where she'll freeze (Baboon and the villians stand outside of The Goodie HQ as Baboon evilly stares at it) Baboon: This is it...(presses the detonator and the HQ blows up just as the goodies pull up and watch in horror) Daffy: (shocked) My House! (runs over to Baboon) You monster! Bugs will kill you for this! Baboon: Oh what a shame? NOT! looks like your little friend has just dubbed you lot in (all villians evily laugh and walk away) Lyndsey: (crying) We're homeless Violet: (saddened) Melody grassed us up! I thought she was our friend? Henry: Im never gonna forgive her for this! (Meanwhile trapped in a icy cave, Melody sits frozen and crying whilst holding a picture of her with the goodies) Melody: (talking to herself) I never meant to (then cuddles it as the screen blackens) (End of episode) Cast In Order of Appearance *Paul McLoone..............................Baboon *Brad Dourif...................................Chucky *Maurice LaMarche..............................Yosemite Sam *Frank Welker.......................Barney *Colin Fox...................Maximus *Fearne Cotton......................Kirstie *Jason Lee......................Syndrome *Pat Corrol........................Morgana *Katie McGlynn..........................Lyndsey *Joe Alaskey...................Daffy *Lizzie Waterworth..........................Henry *Sue Elliot Nicholls..............................Margaret *Kelsey Grammer...................Waternoose *Tara Strong...............................Melody *Ray Liotta...................Tommy *Grey DeLisle........................Daphne *Sarah Vowell............................Violet Category:Castaras Category:Series 2